Quotes
Quotes: - Waar is mijn dolk? - Darth Wentholt - ... heerlijke vette seksscène. - Mevr. v. Alpafldgklahdb - Grrrr..... Dat is niet de oplossing! - AuroraOfDeath - Een kruys! - Knibbel - Iets is iets omdat het zo is. - Darth Wentholt - Te te te te! - het Cirkel - Huuh huuh huuh huuh huuh! - De Kentaur - Dan heb ik toch zo'n zin om een vormpje te fileren! - Mevr. v. Alpqewpnbz - De wagen. - Fossiel - Hé, daar komt een gletsjer voorbij! - Mr. Boekhort - Dach & Choet - Phillipus - Dat was voorbeeld 2! - Knibbel - Stolk! - Stolk - Hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! - De Draak - De kontopening. - Mr. v. Griensven - Prullenbak jongens! - Prullenbak jongens! - 90 GRADEN! - Gestoorde gek - De TOP! - Darth Wentholt - ENGELS! - LordScotsman - de Furluchting! - Phillipus - Ja wat ach, ja doe eens normaal man! Wat ach? - Geert Wilders - Ja doe's normaal man! Doe lekker zelf normaal! Tjongejonge! - Mark Rutte - Ik zou zeggen doet u zelf eens normaal, meneer Wilders. Je kunt toch niet praten over de premier van Turkije als een Islamitische aap, dat is toch een idiote uitspraak? - Mark Rutte - Dat heeft ie niet gezegd. Doe eens normaal en rustig man! - Geert Wilders - Nee nee nee nee, meneer Wilders, meneer Wilders! - Gerdi Verbeet, Kamervoorzitter. - Ik ben hier volkomen rustig! - Mark Rutte -I k zou ook ontzettend boos worden als ik de bedrijfspoedel van Rutte I genoemd werd, en in mijn achterhoofd weet ik dat dat waar is. Dat is natuurlijk ook, heel vervelend, voor degene die dat gezegd wordt. Het zal je maar gezegd worden, je bent degene die aan een lijntje wordt uitgelaten, een keer kan keffen, maar uiteindlijk volg je het kabinet toch! - Onze geliefde Wilders - Nou heb ik er echt genoeg van! - Job Cohen - Oeioei, nu moeten we helemaal opnieuw beginnen! - Miel Monteur - Zeg, ik heb een paar dingen gebracht! - Staf Schroot - Nu is het gefixt en klaar! - Miel Monteur - Ah, mijn balalaika! - Boris uit het ruimtestation - Hè - De Monnik oftewel μοναχός - Haaahaaaahaaaahaaa - De Monnik oftewel μοναχός - Hé, daar komst niets van in! -het Monster - Nee niks te Djzaordiey! -Het Monster - Sneller! -Hiya Watta - Wie is Dzjoardiey? -Hiya Watta - Heel simpel -Fles Fles - Dat was voorbeeld twee! -Knibbel - Misschien krijgt Odysseus wel een erectie! Een stijve, zoals dat heet! - Mevr. van DTJHfjgzkuyg7845jhfdgh - Ar-ti-cu-le-ren! -The Irascable - Lieve schatjes -Darth Stolk - Meneer Wentholt was eng vandaag hè? -een etterwup - De wagen. - Het Fossiel - De wals - Het Fossiel - Die tafels kosten €200 per stuk, hoor! - Het Fossiel - Nieren schijnen niet! - AuororaOfDeath - Lik niet aan Dzjoardieys kots! - AuroraOfDeath - Een absolute monarchie. Dan is iedereen blij, behalve het volk. - LordScotsman - Daar hebben jullie nog een klein kwartiertje voor - Sjaak - Meneer, het is nog 10 seconden - De Witte - Ja dat zeg ik toch, een klein kwartiertje - Sjaak - Met een luide spreekstem! - Hiya Watta - Hé hou jij je mond 's - het Monster oftewel de nazi die in het SS aanmeldingskantoor woont. - Meneer, hoe lang fietst u daar dan op? - Willekeurige leerling - Dat hangt er sterk vanaf welke route ik neem. - Sjaak - Voëdster Eurykleia! - Mevr. van Alphaeakld;gj%adl;kghdf - Het had al tanden. - Jeu Claes - Sommige treinen die stoppen in de Reeshof, en sommige treinen stoppen niet in de Reeshof. - Sjaak -Odysseus vrijt erop los! - Mevrisjjkfhgsjdzfhkgaaspoj;irhgdfjh - P P P -Knibbel - Zeg, ik heb een paar dingen gebracht! - Staf Schroot - Aan de kant, hier komt Miel Monteur. - Miel Monteur - De Haagse Regentenkliek, en de linkse grachtengordeleilte staan een beetje huilie-huilie te doen op de gang. Je moet ze daar zien piepen: meisje Halsema met haar natte oogjes en haar kroeldoek verbeten in haar mond. Ze smijt met poppen. GroenLinks en haar voorganger de CPN zitten al welgeteld 104 jaar in de oppositie, en ze zullen daar wat ons betreft ook nooit meer uitkomen. - Wilders - En meneer Pechtold staat, met een beetje een puillipje, wat aan de interruptiemicrofoon en denkt aan een jaar geleden, toen zijn vriendjes pers hem al bijna gekroond had tot nieuwe M-P van Nederland. Het kan raar lopen, Alexander... - weer een geweldige uitspraak van onze grote vriend de heer Wilders. - Hoe meer stemvee voor de linkse kerk, hoe beter, Ik denk wel eens, in het vliegtuig wordt ze zeker al geleerd: "Jij stemmen op Wouter Bos, hij jou geven: uitkering". - weer een fantastische quote van onze geliefde vriend Wilders. - Nee, voorzitter, zelden zoveel onzin aan elkaar gerijgd gehoort. Er klopt echt geen ene iota van, van alles van Mw Halsema zegt. - Geertje - Witte bloedcellen zijn een soort Barbapapa's - Meneer v. Griensven/Heestress - Met ongelofelijke knacht! - Mevr. V. AlφsdfÐ½s;fjdl;áñ®gjdfbl¾hgoa - Rekenapparaat! - Hilhoer - Salted pork? - Gimli - What is the house of Rohan, but a thatched bar where brigands drink in the reek, and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? - Saruman - Πηνελοπεια - Mevshjkghdfgheuwyh832472398yhaidsgha - You've given me the aby, now get in the back - James May - Coniunctivus Irrealis -Knibbel - Een mooie accusativus!/Een prachtige aoristus! -Mevr. van Abseui4&^546¼øúüó®yhdfyt7863 - de Breeeuuuk -Darth Wentholt - Preesens - dat wijfje dat we voor Grieks haden waarvan ik de naam niet kan herinneren - Hoe durf je! - De engelse - Juist, ik ben kabouter Pluis. - Kabouter Plop/Massagrafreviews - Ik geef je een beker Plopmelk, dan zal de pijn vlug verdwijnen - Plopje - Helemaal niet! - Lui - SOMMEN MAKEN! - Jar Jar/Maton - JE LIGT ACHTER, PIEMEL! - Jar Jar/Maton - AANTEKENINGENSCHRIFT! - Jar Jar/Maton - IK GA EEN AANTEKENING GEVEN! - Jar Jar/Maton - STIL! - Jar Jar/Maton - Pas op! - Philip Dit zijn pittig veel quotes, maar post gewoon nog maar meer quotes.